Meta the Wolf-Fox
Meta the Wolf-Fox is a female wolf/fox hybrid who is an escaped convict from the SCP Foundation. Lifetime 'Early Life' Interspieces marriage was very frowned upon where Meta was from. It was allowed, but it was thought by many to be wrong. Having a child from parents of two different species usually resulted in a visit from Child Protective Services, as for some reason, they didn't consider the parents able to take care of the child.. Dietrich wasn't taken away, because he was born when their dad was married to a wolf. Usually, weird mutations would result from children of mixed species, and it varied on anything and everything. If Meta's parents happened to have another child, it wouldn't have had all the same odd things that Meta was born with. It would be completely different. Meta's parents went to court to get her back, and since her dad worked in a very large business, they happened to have enough money to get an amazing lawyer and win the case. They won the case and got Meta back, but only for about a year. After that, they took Meta away again, because she was considered potentially dangerous. Within that year of Meta's returning home, people noticed they were forgetting stuff all the time. It started with little things, then grew to full blown amnesia. It only happened to those who came into contact with Meta. The amnesia causing effect did affect her family, excluding her mother and Dietrich, to some degree. Her dad didn't really remember her existing, although Dietrich wasn't as affected because growing up with her, he would have gotten used to it and became immune. They took her while Dietrich was at summer camp, and meanwhile, a spree of murders had taken place, which seemed convienent to the organization that got her. They told her father and brother that she was one of the victims. Her mother KNEW that wasn't true. She started to go a little crazy, that can really get to someone. She did her best to prove to the family that Meta was still alive, and she got locked up for being mental and it turns out her mother wasn't even a normal fox. She was some kind of being that's focus was to create more of the species and her mom escaped from the institution, and to this day, noone knows where she is. Meta couldn't stay in a regular foster home or anything, as a result of the amnesia effects, so the Foundation ended up with her. She was about seven when they got her and when they did, she was there for around nine years. During that time, they researched her ability, and ran tests to see if she could be useful for fighting. They were finishing up their tests around the time she met Kit and they all escaped. 'Present' After they escaped, the two met Saber the Cat and Griefer the Cyborg Cat and escaped to an old shack in the Blank Woods, located in Avinville. While there, Meta had an accident that led to her drowning in the river. Kit saved her, but she also came into contact with Kit's blood in the process, infecting Meta with Phaeton. The Foundation discovered they were there, and the group fled further into Avinville, ending up at Nibbler Inn. A few days after they arrived, Meta found her brother's Iron Cross medal, revealing he was nearby. Unknowingly, she read Dietrich's memories and found out that Saber and Griefer were in fact using she and Kit to get to Dietrich so they could kill him. In a state of rage, she attacked the two, and ended up killing Saber. Griefer escaped, though injured heavily, and ran away. Not long after, Dietrich himself arrived, along with Lavender Rose the Cat; this reunited the two siblings. Personality. Meta makes her best effort to keep the team from being discovered by the Foundation, although her plans are usually over the top and unrealistic. She often forgets small things, which are often important to their plans. Meta is somewhat friendly, but only open to those she trusts. She hasn't even told Kit her actual name yet, as an example. She is very loyal, however, and others can trust her with almost anything. She never tells anyone's secrets, and wouldn't even if she was tortured severely. She expects others to be the same way, but that usually isn't the case. Family Parents - Hanz the Wolf (father) and Anastasia the fox/??? (mother) Siblings - Dietrich the Wolf (brother) Main abilities * Causes cases of amnesia in those she meets, excluding others used to it, or those with counterractive abilities *Can read memories from objects, although she isn't very aware of this. Character Design Meta is 2 feet and 2 inches tall, slightly taller than Kit. She has dark gray fur, while her underbelly is a light gray. She also has tufts of fur on her cheeks which are the same color as her main fur, while her hands, face, and the bottom of her tail are the same color as her underbelly. Her tail is not as thin as a regular wolf's tail, and is in fact very fluffy, a trait she got from her mother. Her eyes, tongue, and the fluffy fur on the insides of her are lime green, while the skin on the insides of her ears is dark green. She always wears the orange outfit the Foundation gave her while she was there. There is a large black M on the front of the shirt, which has long sleeves. Details 'Skills' ''Can pick locks or break them. If Meta has sufficient supplies, she can pick almost any kind of lock, or if there happens to be anything big and heavy around, (LIKE A STICK) she can usually break them. 'Fears' ''Anything with more than six legs. Meta has had various incidents involving arachnids and other arthropods with more than six legs too many times. It almost seems like a curse. Because of this, she goes into an absolute panic when she sees anything possesing more than six legs. In her panic state, you cannot calm her down. You cannot snap her out of it. One does not simply take the thing away, either. She doesn't exit panic state unless the thing is dead. High places in general. Meta has an irrational fear of heights, and while she will climb very high if she absolutely has to, she will not come down by herself. Under any circumstances. '''She literally freezes, clinging to the closest thing she can find. One must pry her off of said thing and carry her down. There are no exceptions. '''Other details Meta's name isn't actually Meta. Her real name is Loreley, a German name meaning "murmuring rock". Her father and brother are from Southern Archstemina, where Meta was born. Her mother, however, is from old Stellia.